<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama, I’m In Love With a Criminal by luqical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802666">Mama, I’m In Love With a Criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luqical/pseuds/luqical'>luqical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Criminal Lance (Voltron), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Out, Tags May Change, some slow burn, the fic isn’t based around slow burn tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luqical/pseuds/luqical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith’s in a dilemma. His boyfriend, Lance, is the light in his life. The problem? He’s a criminal. Now, Keith doesn’t mind. Not at all, but his brother and his mom are both police officers. When Lance is taken to family dinner, it seems that his family isn’t happy with his dating choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith &amp; Krolia (Voltron), Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama, I’m In Love With a Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this is kind of short for the first chapter , but i’m on a deadline<br/>make sure to leave kudos and comments! they motivate me to pump out more chapters and content. if you leave me positive feedback, i will give you daily klance content. sound cool? alright, time to start the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re lucky i like you, Holt.” Keith hissed with his usual bitter tone, although it seemed to be worse today. For a good reason, he defended. Today he didn’t have a shift, which meant he could catch up on sleep, which he desperately longed for. Unfortunately for him, his friend, Pidge, had called him and practically begged him to cover for her. When asked why, she said that Matt had scored the new PS5 and he invited her to come over. Keith had deadpanned once he heard that. Ready to deny her, she started to babble which got Keith annoyed. Reluctantly, he had agreed; but unfortunately for him, the snowfall had just started the morning of. Now here he was, grumpy and wet as he rushed behind the counter. </p><p>“You’re a lifesaver, Keith!” She praised, grabbing her backpack from the counter and slipping the apron off of her neck and folding it neatly. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just go, before I decide to change my mind and bite your head off.” The shorter female rolled her eyes, elbowing Keith in the side. She slipped on her jacket before walking towards the door.</p><p>“Don’t be such a baby. It’s been pretty empty today, so don’t worry about it. Besides, maybe you know who will stop by.” She teased, causing Keith to growl at her. He yelled a half assed ‘fuck off’, which made Pidge snicker. They exchanged their goodbyes before the girl closed the door behind her. Although, he really was being a brat about it. It was pretty late, and he would most likely have the shift for only a few hours. Still. Those hours, he could’ve been at home peacefully. Plus the snowfall was horrid, the drive to the coffee shop wasn’t all that pleasant. Alas, the cafe’s signature cold brew might be a good pick me up. </p><p>Before he could even put his hand on the coffee machine, he heard his phone buzz in his backpack. He groaned, already knowing what the deal was. Walking to where his backpack was laying, he dug out his phone that was vibrating violently. He pressed the accept button, placing the phone back on the counter. </p><p>“Hi, Shiro. What’s up?” Keith slipped on his apron and tied it in the back, turning on the espresso machine. </p><p>“Hey, Keith. Just checking in on you. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m doing fine. I started my shift right now, so i’m not the happiest.” He scoffed, watching the brown liquid pour into the silver cup. </p><p>“Your shift? I thought you had today off. Wasn’t it Pidge’s shift today?”</p><p>“It was, but Matt got the PS5. You can guess that we won’t be seeing them for a whole damn week.” Keith heard Shiro laugh at that. He grabbed the cup and poured the hot coffee in the reusable coffee cup, taking a sniff of the pleasant smell of his drink. Taking the coffee cup in his hands, he embraced the warmness that hugged his hands. </p><p>“Well, be careful then. I just got word from my Captain that there was word of another robbery near where you are. Just take the extra precautions, okay?” Keith sighed, glancing out the icy window. He should’ve expected the warning. The crime rate in the city had been pretty low recently, but Shiro was being protective as he usually is. It was those big brother instincts.</p><p>“You tell me this every time. I’m alive  and well, you know. No one’s going to come into the store and pull out a gun.” Keith retorted, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“You don’t know that! Did you know that 72% of-“</p><p>“Ah, sorry Shiro! I think- I think you’re cutting out. It must be the bad weather.” Keith made some (un)convincing static noises, and he could hear Shiro groan on the other side of the phone. He had to stifle his laughter.</p><p>“Keith! Do not hang up on me, I swear to god-“</p><p>“I’ll call you when my wifi is better, talk to you later, Shiro!” He hummed in a sing-song voice, already hanging up before his brother can voice a rebuttal. Leaning against the counter, Keith watched the snowfall that was happening outside. It seemed to be falling more heavily, which just meant that it would be harder to get home. As much as he hated the snow for those reasons, he overall loved winter. There was no particular reason. Maybe it was the warm nights by the fireplace. Maybe it was the sweet taste of the hot cocoa. Maybe it was just the festive decorations that were put up yearly. Just maybe.</p><p>“Hey, Keith. What’re you doing here? I thought you had today off.” Keith quickly removed himself from the counter, setting his coffee cup down and brushing himself off. He must’ve not heard the melodic jingle of the door opening. Oh well. Maybe he should be more attentive. </p><p>“Hi, Lance. I’m covering for Pidge today, she had somewhere to be.” He greeted smoothly, already getting to work with Lance’s drink behind the counter. Lance was a regular at the coffee shop Keith worked at. They usually shared conversations while the coffee was being made, and sometimes they sat down and hung out at one of the tables for the day. Keith often looked forward to their conversations, and it was a secret to nobody. Pidge liked to tease Keith about it all the time, calling him Keith’s loverboy. Keith refused to let himself be annoyed by Pidge’s jokes. Even if he was developing something small for Lance. He was.. indifferent, about it. He wasn’t too concerned about his feelings at the moment. </p><p>“Well, what a pleasant surprise. I get to see my favorite barista an extra day of the week.” Lance praised, Keith chuckling at the brunet’s horrible attempts at what might’ve been flirting. Stupidly, Lance came into the shop everytime Keith had a shift, and say a bad pick up line. </p><p>“Oh, so no pickup line today?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow and pouring Lance’s order in a cup. “Did you get a girlfriend or did you finally run out of pickup lines to use on me?” He glanced at Lance, seeing he had a pout on his face. It made Keith chuckle.</p><p>“I’m hurt. I just wasn’t expecting you today, so I didn’t have to think of a good one.” </p><p>“A good one?” Keith repeated after him, Lance giving a sincere nod. “Last time you were here, you asked me if I was from space, because I quote,”</p><p>“Your ass is out of this world?” Lance finished, a cocky grin on his face. “That one was a good one, I have no idea what you mean!” He tried convincing, but it was not affecting Keith. At all.</p><p>“It’s not the worst, but you definitely have some work to do.” Keith shook his disapprovingly, placing the cup on the counter and sliding it towards Lance. </p><p>“Hm, whatever you say. Guess I have to work harder to impress you.” Lance sighed dramatically, causing Keith to walk again. “So, I was thinking, we should hang out.”</p><p>“We’ve hung out a plenty of times.”</p><p>“Yes, but.. Outside of your work place. We’ve only ever talked here. As much as I like it, I think a change of scenery would be good. Don’t you think?” Keith watched curiously as Lance picked up his drink, Lance making eye contact with him with those alluring blue eyes. Well, he couldn’t say no to Lance, could he?</p><p>“Well.. I suppose you’re not wrong. I think that would be great.” Keith smiled, and Lance seemed to be pleased with his answer. Without a blink of the eye, Lance offered his phone to the boy in from of him. </p><p>“Put your number in?” Keith reached out and grabbed his phone, hastily putting in his number. “I’ll text you tonight, alright? I shouldn’t bother you too much during your shift. I know I can be quite the distraction, and I wouldn’t want you falling too hard.” Keith huffed, crossing his arms in defense. That was horrible, yet, it had him quite stunned. </p><p>“Yeah, right. Keep dreaming.” Keith’s defiance made Lance chuckle. Retrieving his phone back, the brunet used his free hand to grab his order. He grinned and made his way towards the exit. “I’ll catch you later!” He winked goodbye, pushing the door open and rushing out. </p><p>Keith stifled a laugh, before leaning forward on the counter, looking lovingly outside. </p><p>Lance was criminally adorable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>